1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic actuator for actuating the shutter-diaphragm control system of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shutter-diaphragm control system for a camera employs a motor for operating a shutter release mechanism to release the shutter, and a spring for resetting the shutter release mechanism for the next action. Another shutter-diaphragm control system for a camera employs a spring for operating a shutter release mechanism to release the shutter, and a motor for resetting the shutter release mechanism for the next action. The latter shutter-diaphragm control system is provided with an electromagnetic actuator for operating the shutter release mechanism.
Many small precision apparatus, such as cameras, employ electromagnetic actuators for actuating many operating members, and hence those small precision apparatus need as many electromagnetic actuators as the operating members, which has been an obstacle to reduction in size and weight of such precision apparatus and has been a cause of increase in power consumption of such precision apparatus.